


Save Me From Myself

by Cingulomanic



Series: Reed900 Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, See content warning in notes, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cingulomanic/pseuds/Cingulomanic
Summary: Once Nines arrived at his apartment, he headed to his mostly empty room. His black coat was hung in his wardrobe. His dress shoes were tucked in there too. Then he walked to the corner of his room and curled up on the floor, eyes staring blankly ahead.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Save Me From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This fic contains depictions of depression, anxiety, and depersonalisation/derealisation. If you feel these topics could trigger you, you might want to click away. Please take care of yourself!

_6:12 PM_  
  
Once Nines arrived at his apartment, he headed to his mostly empty room. He was an android; he didn't need a bed to sleep in. His black coat was hung in his wardrobe. His dress shoes were tucked in there too. Then he walked to the corner of his room and curled up on the floor, eyes staring blankly ahead.  
  
His thoughts looped round and round until they stopped making sense. He could feel his systems kicking into overdrive, hyperaware of an imminent threat that wouldn't come. But despite it all, none of it felt like it was happening to him.  
  
The noise built until it drowned him. He lay motionless on the floor and let it happen.  
  
  
_11:01 PM_  
  
Connor called. Nines watched the alert appear in his mind palace. It persisted for a minute. He watched it disappear.  
  
Nines didn't want Connor to worry about him. He also couldn't bring himself to answer any calls, so he should have been glad if Connor assumed he was busy and didn't call again.  
  
Connor didn't call again. Nines felt empty.  
  
  
_2:12 AM_  
  
Nines heard a car drive quietly past his apartment block. The headlamps lit up his room for a moment, then they were gone, and everything was dark again. His room was cold and deathly silent.  
  
  
_6:04 AM_  
  
Day began to replace night. Pale rays of sunlight made his room's blinds glow eerily.  
  
Nines wondered what would happen to him after Connor and the other officers realised he was defective like the traumatised androids they'd bring back to the precinct. Just like them, his LED looped with red light endlessly. Except he wasn't traumatised, was he? He'd been woken up after the revolution and had immediately found a family in Connor and Hank and the others. So why was he broken?  
  
  
_9:00 AM_  
  
Nines watched the minutes trickle away on his internal clock. His shift at the precinct had officially begun. He made a habit of arriving fifteen minutes early, always punctual. Gavin used to arrive only five minutes early at most, but then he and Nines got closer, and he began arriving with Nines so they'd have time to goof around before they started work.  
  
Nines hoped Gavin wouldn't be too angry that he'd gone AWOL on their shift.  
  
  
_9:31 AM_  
  
Nines absently registered the sound of his front door opening, followed by quiet footsteps. Then he saw Gavin slipping into his bedroom in his peripheral vision. He continued to stare at the far wall.  
  
He'd made Gavin drive out to his place to check on him. He felt guilty. But he couldn't help being glad for his presence.  
  
Gavin padded over with socked feet, and his clothes rustled as he sat down wordlessly.  
  
Gavin's hand lifted and hovered reluctantly over Nines' back. Nines flattened his hand on the floor, fingers reaching for Gavin. Gavin took that as a cue and rested his palm on Nines' shoulder blade. His thumb stroked soothingly over his back.  
  
A minute later, he gently tugged at Nines' arm, pulling him forward until his head lay in his lap. Gavin's warmth seeped into Nines' frame. His fingers smoothed Nines' hair down, the repetitive motion grounding him.  
  
His hand moved slowly from the top of Nines' head to the nape of his neck.  
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
  
_10:16 AM_  
  
Nines noticed that his vision had come into focus again. He felt that he had enough energy in him to move, so he did before it deserted him and lay on his back. His gaze trailed over his white ceiling before he dragged it to Gavin's face.  
  
Gavin's eyes met his. His brow was pinched with concern. His hand gently cupped Nines’ cheek, thumb brushing his cheekbone.  
  
"You back with us?" whispered Gavin.  
  
Nines gave a little nod. He tried to focus on Gavin to keep himself from slipping again. He closed his eyes and leaned into Gavin's palm. His hand was rough; his touch was unmistakably soft.  
  
He turned onto his side again, this time facing Gavin, and lay his forehead against Gavin's stomach. Gavin sighed and wrapped an arm around Nines' shoulder, pulling him closer.  
  
"I've got you, Nines."

**Author's Note:**

> thankyouforreadingiloveyou
> 
> I'm just baring my soul through fic here lolol
> 
> Title from "Drown" by Bring Me The Horizon.


End file.
